Bijoux Perdus
by Rieval
Summary: "Les bons souvenirs sont des bijoux perdus". Paul Valéry. Trois scénettes autour de différents bijoux, tous objets d'une affaire de Sherlock Holmes d'ACD et liés à des anecdotes de la série TV. GEN.
1. Les Camées du Vatican

**Titre** : _Bijoux Perdus_

**Auteur** : Rieval

**Genre** : amitié Sherlock/John. GEN.

**Saison** : Saison 2 mais avant l'affreux et abominable Chute du Reichenbach (snif).

**Résumé** : "Les bons souvenirs sont des bijoux perdus". Paul Valéry in Mauvaises pensées et autres. Scénettes autour de différents bijoux objets d'une affaire de Sherlock Holmes d'ACD.

**AN** : je suis sensée bosser cette semaine. B-O-S-S-E-R. Et qu'est-ce que je fais ? J'écris une autre fic. I'M DOOMED !

**Disclaimer** : not mine !

* * *

**1 – Les Camées du Vatican (1)**

John ajusta sa prise autour de la taille de Sherlock.

Ouch.

Il était plus compact que John ne l'aurait cru. Parfois, lorsque Sherlock se promenait pieds nus, en pyjamas et en robe de chambre dans l'appartement, John réprimait l'envie de l'appeler « grande sauterelle !». Sherlock lui paraissait toujours tout en bras et en jambes.

« Petite erreur d'appréciation, tu es plutôt genre « gros balourd », nondenondedieu, grogna John.

John marcha encore quelques mètres mais son épaule avait décidé qu'aujourd'hui était le jour parfait pour lui jouer un tour à sa façon. La douleur avait commencé à le lancer, fer chauffé à blanc enfoncé dans la chair, dès qu'il était sorti de l'entrepôt.

- Si à cause de toi, je dois retourner chez le kiné, je t'oblige à jeter à la poubelle le récipient qui se trouve près de l'évier de la cuisine, grommela John. Depuis le temps que ça mijote là-dedans, je suis certain qu'il y a des trucs qui commencent à bouger, docteur Frankenstein.

Ah là, une bâche. Ça ferait l'affaire pour le moment.

John souleva la bâche et, aussi délicatement qu'il le put, déposa Sherlock, toujours inconscient, dessous. Il sortit son couteau suisse de la poche arrière de son jean et –

… réprima de justesse un cri de douleur. Il resta un moment, couteau en main, à reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration. Et merde, merde et remerde. Saleté d'épaule. La douleur passa et John fit un trou dans la bâche. Il l'utiliserait comme œilleton. Leurs poursuivants ne devaient pas être bien loin.

Ok, temps d'examiner « la bête ».

Délicatement, John posa sa main derrière le crâne de Sherlock et se mit à caresser son cuir chevelu.

- Houlà. Yep. Jolie Bosse.

Il souleva les paupières de son ami.

- Hum, pupilles égales et non dillatées.

Les blessures à la tête étaient de terribles, terribles petites vicieuses. Elles pouvaient littéralement pisser le sang et la victime, après quelques heures de repos, retrouvait la pêche, mais elles pouvaient aussi passer presque inaperçues, juste un petit bobo et la victime partait se coucher … pour ne plus jamais se réveiller.

Le type qui avait asséné un coup de matraque – bon sang qui utilise encore ce genre de truc de nos jours ? « Les criminels sans imagination, John », fusa immédiatement la réplique, non moins imaginaire, de Sherlock – n'y était pas allé de mains mortes. Sherlock avait été dans une de ses tirades déductives lorsque leur proie du moment, un certain Jack Stapleton, leur était tombée dessus.

Cet étudiant en biologie avait développé un goût pour la dissection.

In vivo.

Ce n'est qu'au troisième corps mutilé que Lestrade s'était résolu a faire appel à Sherlock Holmes pour traquer celui que la presse dénommait le Nouveau Jack l'éventreur.

Sur le coup, Sherlock n'avait pas été très emballé.

« Ennuyeux à mourir, avait-il soupiré en lisant le rapport que leur avait laissé Lestrade. »

Et il avait fallu que John lui rappelle que justement, des gens « mourraient », pour que Sherlock daigne prendre l'affaire (après que John ait croisé les bras sur la poitrine arborant une moue désapprobatrice).

Une affaire vite résolue pensa John qui surveillait l'accès à leur petit abri grâce à l'œilleton, sauf qu'ils risquaient bien tous les deux de se retrouver victimes n° 4 et 5 du scalpel fou de Stapleton avant de pouvoir faire leur compte-rendu au lieutenant Lestrade.

- Hummmmpfouinonoui, grommela Sherlcok.

John se pencha immédiatement sur lui.

- Sherlock, murmura t-il. Hey, Sherlock !

Il réprima l'envie de le secouer. Pas très professionnel.

- Ouais, et ce qui n'est pas très « professionnel » non plus, Ô grand détective, c'est d'avoir déduit qu'ils étaient DEUX tueurs juste avant que ces derniers ne décident de nous ajouter à leurs liste de trophées de chasse.

Bon, ce n'était pas très gentil de sa part. Sherlock avait payé cher cette petite « erreur ».

John soupira. Un peu embarrassé par ses pensées pas très charitables envers l'homme qui était pour le moment inconscient dans ses bras, il arrangea le manteau de Sherlock autour de ce dernier et dénoua son écharpe. Il la roula pour en faire un petit coussin qu'il mit sous la tête de son ami.

- Bon, et maintenant ? Pensa t-il tout haut.

Il sortit son Sig Sauer de sa poche et en vérifia, pour la énième fois, le chargeur. C'était toujours le même résultat. Vide. Il avait tiré pour couvrir leur retraite, ignorant si les deux hommes étaient eux aussi armés. Du moins avec autre chose que des scalpels.

- Génial, non vraiment, génial, murmura t-il en rangeant son arme désormais inutile. Ce qu'il nous faudrait là, maintenant, c'est un petit _miracle_. Somme toute, pas grand-chose et –

Il s'interrompit brusquement.

Il avait entendu un bruit.

Des bruits … de pas ?

- Miracle … ? Grommela un Sherlock complètement groggy. Vatican, John, les camées … un miracle …

Oh non. Non, non et non. Pas maintenant.

- Chut Sherlock, murmura John qui posa sa main sur la bouche de son ami dont les yeux papillonnaient. Evidemment, c'était _maintenant_ qu'il choisissait pour se réveiller ! APRES que John l'ait porté sur plusieurs mètres. Le timing, Sherlock, le timing ! Susurra t-il. Et puis qu'est-ce que tu baragouines ? Quels camés ? Il n'y a pas de junkies par ici, Sherlock, juste des tueurs.

Sherlock referma les yeux avec un soupir mais John sentait bien sous sa main qu'il continuait à parler. Rien ne pouvait stopper le grand Sherlock Holmes lorsqu'il avait envie de s'exprimer !

John soupira. Sherlock n'était pas armé et lui n'avait que son malheureux petit couteau suisse. Il sortit à nouveau son Sig. Vide, mais après tout il était le seul à le savoir. Généralement, la vue d'une arme suffisait à faire peur aux honnêtes gens, non ? Le problème, c'était que ça ne marchait pas forcément sur les tueurs en série.

Une ombre passa devant l'œilleton.

John eut un moment de panique, au bord de l'incapacité de respirer, à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir défendre Sherlock.

- Chut, répéta t-il doucement, sa main toujours fermement plaquée sur les lèvres du détective.

Et soudain, la bâche fut soulevée …

… par un parapluie. Son propriétaire se tenait devant John, droit comme un piquet, un air vaguement ennuyé sur le visage.

- John, dit Mycroft, mon cher frère peut parfois être particulièrement … _assommant_ et j'ai souvent moi aussi caressé l'idée de le bâillonner, cependant, dans les circonstances présentes, je crains que l'on ne jase.

Oups. John allait ôter sa main de la bouche de Sherlock lorsqu'un autre visage familier se glissa sous la bâche.

- John vous avez besoin d'un coup de « main », dit le Lieutenant Lestrade, un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- Hahaha, répondit John, très drôle Greg.

Lestrade souleva complètement la bâche et aida John à se lever. Deux ambulanciers arrivèrent avec un brancard. Ils y placèrent Sherlock qui oscillait toujours entre réveil et inconscience.

- Stapleton ? Demanda John, soudain essoufflé, mains sur les genoux.

- Appréhendé avec son pote. Beau travail, répondit Greg en lui donnant une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule, une chance que … hé, qu'est-ce que c'est que – _JOHN_ ! »

La main de Lestrade était couverte de sang.

OHMONDIEU, pensa immédiatement John. Il s'était trompé ! Sherlock était blessé. Un de ces salopards avait du réussir à l'avoir juste avant qu'ils ne s'enfuient tous les deux.

Et John s'affaissa. Il ne sentit même pas la douleur lorsque ses genoux heurtèrent violemment le sol.

Autour de lui, tout devint noir.

* * *

John revint à lui la bouche pâteuse et dans le nez une odeur familière. Celle d'un hôpital.

« Bon retour parmi nous John, vous nous avez fichu une belle frousse.

John cligna des yeux.

- Greg ? Qu'est-ce que … sa langue venait de se coller à son palais tant son gosier était sec.

- Attendez. Tenez, buvez ça.

Le Lieutenant lui tendit un gobelet avec une paille. John ne se fit pas prier et but goulûment.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Reprit-il une fois que sa langue eut décidé de reprendre sa place normale.

- Un coup de scalpel juste au niveau de votre omoplate gauche. Le chant du cygne de Stapleton. Les urgentistes n'en sont pas encore revenus que vous ayez tenu si longtemps.

- Hum, répondit John, sursaut d'adrénaline. Efficace. Et Sherlock ?

Greg sourit.

- Il a la tête dure. Il est sorti après quelques heures d'observation et mène une vie infernale à tout le personnel soignant depuis votre admission. Ça fait plaisir de le voir se défouler sur d'autres personnes que des flics, pour une fois !

Des bruits dans le couloir leur firent tourner la tête vers la porte de la chambre. Greg soupira.

- D'ailleurs, voilà la « petite terreur » qui s'annonce. Je vais vous laisser tous les deux.

Sans frapper, Sherlock entra en effet dans la pièce. Il ouvrit la bouche pour invectiver le lieutenant mais ce dernier lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied :

- Oui, oui, je sais nous sommes tous une bande d'incompétents, nous aurions du stopper Stepleton avant qu'il ne fasse du mal à John, bla bla bla.

Stoppé net dans ce qu'il estimait certainement être une tirade de remontrances méritée, le visage de Sherlock afficha immédiatement un air boudeur qui fit rire John et Lestrade.

- Allez, je vous laisse, dit Greg. Reposez-vous John. Je repasserai plus tard pour votre déposition. Sherlock.

Sherlock ne salua pas le lieutenant.

John examina son ami. Il était pâle mais en un seul morceau. C'était le principal.

- Tu ne m'as pas écouté, dit soudain Sherlock.

Hein ? Quoi ?

Avant que John puisse répondre, Sherlock, enchaîna.

- Je me rappelle parfaitement t'avoir dit que Stapleton était derrière toi, armé. La position de son bras, ainsi que la manière dont il se tenait -

- Sherlock, soupira John. Le temps que tu _finisses_ ta phrase, Stapleton m'avait déjà poignardé et son complice essayé de t'ouvrir le crâne comme un melon.

La réaction de Sherlock ne fut pas tout à fait celle que John avait prévue.

- C'est … c'est _intolérable_ ! Hurla Sherlock, après avoir donné un violent coup dans le mur.

- SHERLOCK ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Ta main ! Montre-moi ta main !

Sherlock ne l'écoutait pas. Il marmonnait dans sa barbe et avait commencé à faire les cent pas lorsque soudain, il s'arrêta et, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, se tourna vers John.

- John, j'ai trouvé. Nous avons besoin de messages codés.

- Que ? Quoi ? Sherlock, montre-moi ta main.

- C'est ça, des messages codés, des choses simples mais que personne sauf nous pourra comprendre, continuait Sherlock.

- Sherlock, gronda John, si tu ne me montres pas ta main dans les cinq secondes qui viennent, je demande à Mycroft de nous rejoindre.

- Quoi ? Mycroft ? Mais pour quoi faire ? S'indigna Sherlock.

- TA. MAIN, grogna John.

Sherlock, leva les yeux au ciel mais capitula.

- Assied-toi que je regarde ça. Bon sang, tirer sur les murs et maintenant, les frapper à mains nues, grommela John. Tu as vraiment un problème à régler avec eux, hummmm.

- Des codes, John, il nous faut des codes, répéta Sherlock tout excité.

- Bon, je pense que ça va. Ça ne te fait pas mal lorsque je manipule tes doigts ?

- Hum, non, bien entendu que non. Et donc, des codes. C'est une idée de génie. Un langage codé qui nous soit propre !

- Et tu proposes quoi pour « attention John, baisse-toi, il y a un homme armé qui menace de te poignarder » ? Répondit John soulagé.

- Hum. Il nous faut quelque chose de simple. Quelque chose que nous pourrons réutiliser juste pour dire « baisse-toi, danger ». Le langage maya est un peu compliqué mais nous pourrions essayer avec du -

- Les camées du Vatican, lâcha John.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est toi qui marmonnais ça à l'entrepôt.

- Oh. Oui. Une affaire ancienne. Rien de bien intéressant, des bijoux volés, répondit Sherlock en fronçant les sourcils. Je me demande pourquoi je pensais à ça.

- Euh, j'ai parlé de "miracle" et tu as enchaîné sur le "Vatican". Et les "camées".

- Ah, les associations d'idées, c'est –

Il stoppa net. Un large sourire se dessina sur son visage.

- C'est ça, John. C'est … c'est _parfait_ ! Les « camées du Vatican » pour se baisser et « miracle » pour se lever. John, tu es –

- Un génie, oui, je sais, répondit John, amusé par l'enthousiasme de Sherlock."

Sherlock laissa échapper un petit « humpf !» à cette annonce puis il se lança dans l'élaboration d'une liste de mots codés à leur usage exclusif.

John ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par la voix de son ami.

(1) Affaire citée par Sherlock Holmes dans le roman Le Chien des Baskerville d'ACD. « Je dois vous remercier, dit Sherlock Holmes, d'avoir attiré mon attention sur une affaire qui présente à coup sûr quelques traits intéressants. J'avais remarqué à l'époque je ne sais plus quel article de journal, mais j'étais excessivement occupé par cette petite histoire des camées du Vatican, et dans mon désir d'obliger le pape j'avais perdu le contact avec plusieurs affaires anglaises dignes d'intérêt. » Et bien entendu, dans Scandale en Bohème, cette expression est utilisée comme code entre Sherlock et John, ce dernier se baissant immédiatement, évitant de peu une balle perdue.


	2. L'Escarboucle Bleue

**2 – L'Escarboucle Bleue (2)**

John Hamish Watson aimait Londres.

Pour rien au monde, il ne la quitterait, comme l'avait fait Harriet, pour s'installer à la campagne. Depuis qu'il vivait avec un certain détective, Londres était devenue plus qu'une ville au cœur palpitant, elle était, comme lui avait si joliment dit le frère du détective sus mentionné, le nouveau "champ de bataille" de John. Le Capitaine Watson n'avait pas été complètement mis au rancard !

Bien entendu, il y avait aussi les moments où le capitaine Watson était, disons, en perm'. Et dans ce cas, Londres redevenait une simple capitale.

Enfin, sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire une brocante avec Mme Hudson.

Mme Hudson était une femme exceptionnelle. Le simple fait qu'elle supporte Sherlock depuis plus longtemps que John sans avoir fini dans un sanatorium en était la preuve. C'était une sainte (à défaut d'être leur gouvernante). Jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre, toujours à demander des nouvelles de tout le monde et la première à se porter volontaire pour rendre service mais …

… et oui, il y avait un mais. Elle avait une passion qui, parfois, changeait la vieille dame digne en un monstre terrible assoiffé de sang.

Mme Hudson aimait chiner.

John avait appris, un peu par hasard, qu'une grande partie des objets se trouvant dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Sherlock venait d'une des brocantes, ou encore des Charities, que leur logeuse arpentait pendant des heures à la recherche de la perle rare.

Et John, qui l'accompagnait de bon cœur dans ses tribulations de chineuse, avait déjà vu la « bête ».

Malheur à vous si vos yeux se posaient sur l'objet que Mme Hudson avait choisi ! Car alors, Londres redevenait un champ de bataille et vous deveniez l'ennemi à abattre. Et la vieille dame valait, à elle seule, tout un bataillon d'hommes enragés.

John l'avait déjà vue, plus d'une fois, utiliser son parapluie comme une véritable arme contre toute personne tentant de s'approprier l'objet pour lequel elle avait eu le coup de foudre. Les pauvres victimes n'osaient généralement pas se plaindre : après tout, il s'agissait d'une vieille dame qui avait l'air si gentil, si inoffensif. Sans doute était-ce juste un geste maladroit de sa part … Tu parles ! Son parapluie pouvait vous faire trébucher ou pire, vous piquer le bout du pied.

Mme Hudson était le diable incarné.

Pas étonnant en fin de compte qu'elle s'entende si bien avec Sherlock.

Et donc, John se trouvait en une belle journée d'hiver en compagnie du "diable" en quête d'un nouveau service à thé.

Pour Sherlock et lui.

« Avec toutes ses expériences, avait grogné Mme Hudson. Il n'y a plus moyen de faire un thé ! Le dernier mug a servi à faire pousser des cheveux dans du fromage blanc. C'est inadmissible. Gâcher ainsi une de nos traditions les plus fondamentales ! »

Et ils étaient donc partis, bras dessous bras dessus, à la recherche d'un service à thé.

* * *

«Oh que pensez-vous de celui-ci ? Demanda Mme Hudson à John.

Ils étaient à Portobello devant l'échoppe d'un brocanteur spécialisé dans les articles en faïence.

John prit la tasse que Mme Hudson lui tendait. Elle était ornée d'un petit motif floral.

- Des violettes, précisa Mme Hudson. Elles sont très délicatement représentées, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Euh, oui, certainement.

Pauvre petites violettes, pensa John. Qui pouvait dire quelle horrible, horrible expérience elles allaient abriter d'ici quelques semaines ?

- Des violettes, rit soudain Mme Hudson. Ça me rappelle ce jeu vous savez. Avec le professeur violet. Cluedo. Il me fait penser à Sherlock. On ne sait jamais s'il est le tueur ou le détective, comme ces gens avec une double personnalité.

- Mme Hudson, l'admonesta John, Sherlock n'est pas un criminel. Il travaille avec Scotland Yard

- Oui, oui bien sûr, c'est un bon petit mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ne soit pas capable de … et bien de se défendre. Et parfois, pour se défendre …

Elle leva vers lui le plus adorable et affreusement affecté, sourire de vieille dame.

- … et ce n'est pas à un ancien soldat comme vous que je vais l'apprendre, on n'a pas le choix, finit-elle. Personne n'est tout blanc ou tout noir, John. Hum. Oui, c'est décidé. Je prends celui-ci. Oh, Sherlock va être si content ! »

Ils continuèrent leur chemin.

* * *

Contrairement à Sherlock, John aimait la foule. Un endroit où l'on pouvait se fondre et disparaître, se sentir soit complètement en vie, soit complètement transparent. Le marché de Portobello offrait une foule colorée et contrastée où se côtoyaient habitués et touristes.

« Oh, regardez ! Fit soudain Mme Hudson en le tirant par le bras. Là ! Le jeu !

Par terre, sous un étal, dans un vieux carton, se trouvait en effet un Cluedo.

John s'agenouilla et sortit le jeu. C'était une vieille édition des années 60, en piteux état.

- Deux livres et cette petite merveille est à vous, lança la voix joviale d'un vendeur au-dessus de John.

- Oh John, c'est une merveilleuse idée ! Nous pourrions jouer aux détectives, s'exclama Mme Hudson.

John lui lança un regard qui disait « pourquoi est-ce que je jouerais à exactement ce que je fais dans la vie ?».

- Non, merci, dit-il en reposant la boite.

Le carton qui contenait le jeu était abîmé. John nota distraitement le nom sur la boite « James Horner. M. ». Certainement le dernier propriétaire du jeu. Lorsque John tenta de le ranger avec les autres, toutes les pièces tombèrent à terre. Notamment la petite figurine représentant le professeur violet.

Il s'agissait d'un petit bonhomme replet, l'air arrogant et supérieur habillé d'une veste violette et affublée d'une ridicule moustache (3). Tout à fait Sherlock, avec quelques kilos en plus et un de ses déguisements stupides. John sourit.

- Ok, dit-il au vendeur sur une impulsion. Je le prends. »

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, John rentrait d'une journée passée au centre médical. Il bâilla en insérant la clé dans la serrure du 221b. Cette journée lui avait paru interminable et il avait hâte de prendre une bonne douche et de se délasser un moment devant la télé. Au moment précis où il ouvrait la porte, une explosion retentit.

Tout en jurant dans sa barbe, John grimpa quatre à quatre les marches conduisant à l'appartement.

Une épaisse fumée blanche avait envahie une bonne partie du séjour et de la cuisine. Aucune flamme à l'horizon. Rassurant.

« SHERLOCK ! Cria John.

Une toux rauque venant de la cuisine fut sa seule réponse. La manche de sa veste soigneusement posée sur sa bouche, John entra dans la pièce. Sherlock se tenait debout devant la fenêtre ouverte et toussait comme un fumeur essayant d'évacuer vingt années de cigarettes.

Rassuré de voir son ami sain et sauf, John sortit de la cuisine et alla ouvrir en grand les deux fenêtres du salon pour faire courant d'air puis il revint dans la cuisine où Sherlock toussait toujours.

- Tu vois, dis John en examinant son ami, pouvoir respirer n'est pas si barbant que ça en fin de compte. »

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, John ramenait de l'hôpital un Sherlock aux anges ...

« … phosphore, John ! Réaction singulière mais qui démontre clairement que les deux affaires sont liées, disait Sherlock.

... Un Sherlock aux anges et un John complètement crevé ! Il était un peu plus de 22 heures. Les urgences un soir de match (Liverpool contre United Manchester), un vrai bonheur.

- Allez Sherlock, une légère collation pour aller avec les antalgiques.

Sherlock s'en sortait bien. Rien aux poumons mais une jolie brûlure au second degré sur le dessus de la main droite. Complètement emmaillotée la mimine.

- Juste du thé merci, répondit Sherlock distraitement. _Raaaaaaah_ ! JOHN ! Enlève-moi immédiatement ces pansements ! Pas moyen de taper un texto avec ça. On dirait une … une _mitaine_. C'est ridicule.

John leva les yeux au ciel, compta jusqu'à sept puis recommença avant de finalement se tourner vers Sherlock.

- Pas question. Ça reste là. Tu as une brûlure au deuxième degré ce qui augmente les risques d'infection, ton derme a besoin d'être protégé. Et tu vas manger ce que je te donne, grogna John en tendant la main vers Sherlock. Donne-moi ton téléphone, je vais faire ton sms.

Avec un soupir sonore et théâtral, Sherlock lui donna son téléphone et lui dicta son message pour Lestrade puis John l'obligea à s'installer à table. Inévitablement, leur souper terminé, un autre soupir émana du détective désormais allongé sur le sofa.

- J'm'ennuie.

John qui mettait à jour son blog, ne leva même pas la tête vers lui.

- Tu viens tout juste de résoudre une affaire, tu ne peux pas _déjà_ t'ennuyer Sherlock.

- Mon cerveau fonctionne plus vite que la moyenne ce qui signifie qu'il s'ennuie aussi plus vite que la moyenne, grogna Sherlock.

- Je ne sais pas moi, tu pourrais … jouer un air de violon ? Tu avais commencé une pièce je crois.

Un autre soupir s'éleva du sofa.

- Mon cerveau au moins fait le lien entre A et B pour conduire à C. Comment veux-tu que je joue avec _ça_ ! S'énerva Sherlock qui montrait sa main blessée à John.

Ouch, pensa John.

- Ok, ok, mets à jour ton site. Tiens, tu devrais y poster ta monographie sur les parfums …

Sherlock fronça les sourcils et cette fois ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre levant juste sa main droite, son geste convoyant parfaitement sa pensée : « et comment veux-tu que je tape sur un clavier alors que ma main ressemble à un gant de boxe ? ».

- … ou pas, soupira John.

Là, il était à cours d'idée. Ou alors … John se leva et monta dans sa chambre. Il en redescendit avec une boite qu'il posa sur la table.

- Que dirais-tu de faire une partie de Cluedo, annonça t-il en ouvrant le jeu.

- Un quoi ?

- Un Cluedo. C'est un jeu de société. Un meurtre est commis dans un manoir. Le docteur Lenoir y est retrouvé assassiné …

Au mot « assassiné » Sherlock se leva et se planta derrière John. Ce dernier sourit. Comment attrape t-on une souris ? Avec du fromage. Et un Sherlock ? Avec un meurtre à élucider.

- … et il y a plusieurs suspects qui sont représentés chacun par une couleur.

Evidemment, Sherlock plongea immédiatement sur le pion violet. Il avait un petit faible pour cette couleur. Il portait d'ailleurs sa chemise violette. John hésita entre Mme Pervenche (le bleu était aussi une couleur très Sherlockienne, ce serait un peu comme être enveloppé dans le manteau et l'écharpe bleue que Sherlock affectionnaient tant. Et peut-être, récupérer un peu de son formidable intellect) et le colonel Moutarde. Il opta pour ce dernier (yep, un soldat reste un soldat et être dans la peau d'un haut gradé plaisait à John).

John expliqua les règles à un Sherlock dubitatif.

La partie commença comme ça :

« John, j'ai besoin d'en savoir davantage sur les habitudes du mort.

- Sherlock, c'est un jeu. Tu as juste besoin de savoir qu'il est mort.

- Comment veux-tu que je résolve un crime sans données fiables !

- Je vais l'épeler, comme ça, ça sera peut-être plus clair. Ceci est un J-E-U pas la vraie vie. Tu suis juste les règles et –

- Les règles ? Quelles règles ? John, en matière de meurtre crois-moi, la première chose à faire, c'est de ne pas suivre les « règles» à moins bien entendu que tu ne veuilles ressembler à Anderson. Ce type est tellement obsédé par le protocole qu'il serait incapable de voir un meurtrier même s'il se tenait devant lui avec l'arme du crime à la main. »

Et se poursuivit ainsi :

« John, je crois que la solution s'impose d'elle-même. Le meurtrier ne peut être que le docteur Lenoir.

- Euh, Sherlock, le docteur Lenoir est la personne qui a été assassinée. Il ne peut PAS être le meurtrier.

- Mais John, c'est la seule solution possible. Mme Pervenche est décrite comme une femme du monde, jeune et ambitieuse. Jamais elle ne se serait servie d'une hache ! C'est grotesque ! En revanche, si nous considérons que Lenoir était un médecin de campagne, comment a t-il fait pour se payer ce manoir ? Tout ça ne tient pas debout ! »

Pour se finir comme ça :

« Ouch. Je crois que le meurtrier c'est moi, dit John. Colonel Moutarde, dans la chambre à coucher avec la corde. Hum, strangulation, pas joli joli et –

- John, tu ne m'as pas dit que le docteur Lenoir était gay.

- Que … quoi ?!

- Gay. Le docteur Lenoir. Ça change toutes les données du problème ! Le colonel Moutarde a du vouloir éviter que leur aventure ne s'ébruite et … John, pourquoi est-ce que tu ranges tout ?

- Parce que manifestement, ce n'était pas une bonne idée, ok.

Sherlock fit la moue.

- Dommage, je commençais juste à trouver ça _vaguement_ intéressant.

Sherlock prit la planche du jeu et la ferma puis il fronça les sourcils et la porta à la hauteur de ses yeux.

- Sherlock, soupira John, tu peux me donner ça s'il te plaît ?

Sherlock l'ignora et planche en main, fila dans la cuisine.

- Sherlock ! On a dit pas d'expérience pendant au moins une semaine !

John suivit son ami.

- SHERLOCK ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Armé d'un couteau, Sherlock avait séparé en deux la planche en carton.

- Et voilà, sourit-il en tendant la planche à John.

- Voilà ? Voilà quoi ?

John prit la planche et découvrit qu'entre les deux plaques de carton formant le jeu, se trouvait une feuille de papier. Il la tira doucement de sa cachette. Le papier était un peu jauni mais épais. Le dessin représentait une forme géométrique, octogonale, avec en son centre une espère de pierre précieuse. Un diamant peut-être ? John le donna à sherlock.

- Excellente qualité de papier dessin, dit ce dernier. Ingres raisin. Quant au dessin en lui-même …

Sherlock fonça dans le salon, John sur ses talons. Il posa la feuille sur le bureau.

- Hummmm. Peux-tu me donner la boite s'il te plait ?

- La boîte ? Quelle boîte ?

Sherlock, claqua des doigts.

- Celle du jeu John.

- Oh, oui, tiens, la voilà.

Sherlock examina la boîte un moment, la tournant dans tous les sens, puis il sourit. Il posa la boite et monta sur son fauteuil pour atteindre la planche la plus haute de la bibliothèque. Il redescendit avec un épais bouquin qu'il feuilleta rapidement puis il jeta le livre sur le fauteuil avant de s'installer devant son ordinateur.

- Le « Who's Who » ? S'étonna John qui avait récupéré le livre. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec ça ?

Sherlock leva vers lui des yeux brillants, pétillants d'excitation.

- Résoudre une énigme John, ce n'est pas le but de ce jeu ?»

* * *

Il était pratiquement minuit lorsqu'un taxi les déposa devant une immense bâtisse dans Chelsea. Un écriteau « à vendre » se trouvait placardé sur la porte d'entrée. John se demandait combien de zéros se trouvaient derrière le chiffre qui correspondait au prix de vente de cette superbe maison victorienne. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Sherlock avait déjà crocheté la porte.

« SHERLOCK ! _Nondedieude_ … mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Demanda t-il à son ami une fois qu'il l'eut rejoint à l'intérieur. Et qu'est-ce que tu caches sous ton manteau ?

- Il me prend, que j'ai une escarboucle à retrouver.

- Une escar-quoi ?

- Une escarboucle John. Ce terme désigne, à la fois, une pièce héraldique figurant une pierre précieuse en forme de cercle, projetant huit rayons appelés rais d'escarboucle se terminant en forme de fleurs de lys mais aussi toute pierre précieuse brillant d'un vif éclat, en particulier d'un éclat rouge. Les rais précisent la couleur de la pierre. Ici, elles sont bleus ce qui signifie que nous sommes face à un diamant bleu.

John fronça les sourcils.

- Le dessin, c'est ce qu'il représente. Une escarboucle et la pierre au milieu, c'est bien un diamant. Je veux dire un _vrai_ diamant ?

- Le diamant bleu de la comtesse de Morcar.

- Le quoi ?

- Un diamant ayant appartenu à la famille Morcar pendant des générations. Un joyau ramené d'Inde. Cette maison appartient à la famille Morcar. Le joyau a été perdu. Volé pour certains, vendu discrètement pour d'autres. La famille Morcar a essuyé quelques revers de fortune après la seconde guerre mondiale. Catherine Cusack, née Morcar, a mis en vente cette maison il y a quelques jours, ça a fait la une des journaux. Il y avait des dizaines de photos de cet endroit. Son grand-père, était un féru d'art Héraldique. C'était aussi un original. Le fils aîné de Morcar, James Jr, voulait vendre le diamant. Ils auraient eu une dispute et quelques temps plus tard, le joyau disparut. Ah, nous y sommes, annonça soudain Sherlock.

Ils étaient dans une petite chapelle privée.

- Sherlock, comment peux-tu être sûr de toi ?

- Sur la boîte, il y avait un nom.

- Oui, James Horner M. Quel rapport avec les Morcar ?

- James senior. Horner était le nom qu'il utilisait pour publier ses ouvrages héraldiques.

- Et le M. est pour Morcar termina John.

- Evident, répondit juste Sherlock.

- Donc, tu penses qu'il a quoi ? Planqué le diamant pour éviter que son fils le vende ?

- Oui et il a laissé ce dessin pour que ses autres enfants le retrouve.

- En le mettant dans un jeu de société ? C'était plutôt hasardeux non ?

- Il n'avait plus toute sa tête. Un « orignal » que la science actuelle qualifierait sans aucun doute d'atteint de la maladie d'Alzheimer.

- Je vois, répondit John et on fait quoi ici au juste ?

Sherlock poussa un soupir. Il dirigea sa lampe de poche sur le sol.

- Comme d'habitude, tu _vois_ mais tu _n'observes_ pas. John, le sol, examine le sol.

John soupira mais obtempéra.

Il y avait une mosaïque. Bleue. Et elle formait … les yeux de John s'arrondirent comme des soucoupes.

- Oh mon dieu, c'est … c'est l'escarboucle ! S'exclama t-il.

- Félicitation et maintenant, pour le bouquet final.

Sherlock sortit ce qu'il cachait sous son manteau, un pied de biche, et il asséna un violent coup à la mosaïque.

- SHERLOCK ! Hurla John en lui agrippant le bras. Mais tu es complètement malade ! Passe encore de violer une propriété privée mais la vandaliser, là je dis stop, tu m'entends.

Sherlock soupira.

- Crois tu vraiment que Catherine Cusak m'en voudra d'avoir cassé son sol si je lui apporte un diamant qui vaut plusieurs millions de livres (4) ?

John le lâcha.

- Euh, non, je suppose que tu as raison. Vas-y, soupira t-il. »

Avec un grand sourire, Sherlock frappa le sol.

* * *

Jusqu'au bout John pensa que tout ça était une mauvaise blague. Ou l'effet des antidouleur mais non, comme d'habitude, Sherlock avait eu raison. Sous la mosaïque, ils avaient trouvé un petit coffre et dans le coffre (que Sherlock avait rapidement crocheté) le diamant.

John avait appelé Lestrade et, après avoir fait un sermon à Sherlock sur le droit à la propriété privée et _son_ droit à une bonne nuit de sommeil, le Lieutenant avait, tout en marmonnant, récupéré le diamant.

* * *

Une fois rentré à Baker Street, Sherlock se planta devant la cheminée et à l'aide de son couteau, accrocha la planche de Cluedo sur le mur puis il se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil.

« Ah, mon cerveau va beaucoup mieux. John, cette idée de jouer au Cluedo était brillante ! Nous devrions le faire plus souvent.

- Ouais, grommela John, c'est ça. Mais la prochaine fois, je doute qu'il y ait un autre diamant perdu à récupérer, grogna John en regardant sa montre. 5 h du matin. Plus la peine d'aller se coucher. Est-ce que tu veux un thé ? Je vais en préparer, demanda t-il à Sherlock.

Yeux clos, celui-ci grommela un « oui ».

John se leva et mit de l'eau à chauffer dans la bouilloire. Il sortit le thé et le sucre et ouvrit le placard où il rangeait le service à thé. Après avoir farfouillé pendant quelques instants dedans en vain, il interpella Sherlock.

- Sherlock, le service à thé ? Est-ce que tu sais où il est ?

- Humquoi ?

- Le service à thé Sherlock, celui que Mme Hudson nous a offert samedi dernier.

- Oh. Oui, avec les violettes. Réaction intéressante de la faïence avec le nitrate de –

John soupira. Pendant que Sherlock expliquait comment les tasses avaient explosé quelques heures plus tôt, John se demandait ce qu'il allait pouvoir inventer pour expliquer à Mme Hudson comment son cadeau avait fini sa vie. Il était bon pour retourner à Portobello. A moins que ...

- Tu sais Sherlock, dit-il en souriant, je crois que Mme Hudson m'a dit qu'elle avait besoin de toi samedi prochain. Elle a une petite course à faire … »

* * *

(2) L'escarboucle bleue est une nouvelle parue en 1892 dans le recueil « Les aventures de Sherlock Holmes ». Vous pouvez la lire ici : https(deux points)(double slash)fr(point)wikisource(point)org(slash)wiki(slash)Les_Aventures_de_Sherlock_Holmes(slash)L%E2%80%99Escarboucle_bleue. Il y est question d'un diamant trouvé dans une oie.

(3) Selon la page wikipédia qui est consacrée à Cluedo, le personnage du professeur Violet dans sa version des années 1960 répond à cette description.

(4) Pour info, les diamants bleus sont parmi les plus rares. Certains atteignent des prix astronomiques. Ainsi pour un « Fancy Intense Blue » le prix avoisine 40 000 euros … le carat !


	3. Le Diadème de Béryls

**3 – Le Diadème de Béryls (5)**

John n'aimait pas spécialement faire les courses mais s'il ne le faisait pas, il n'y aurait jamais rien à manger au 221b Baker Street. Et John aimait manger. Ou plus exactement, son corps aimait être régulièrement alimenté. Du thé et une tranche de pain de mie de temps à autre ne répondait pas à sa définition de la « nourriture », quoiqu'en pense un certain détective de sa connaissance.

Depuis qu'il connaissait Sherlock, John n'avait eu de cesse d'instiller en lui les règles d'une vie saine. Ou d'une « vie » tout court puisque Sherlock _oubliait_ régulièrement de manger.

Sherlock n'aimait pas grand-chose mais il n'avait pas résisté à la plus belle création de John « super chef » : son risotto au fenouil, citron et coriandre. Sherlock était capable d'en manger une gamelle entière. Et donc, au moins une fois par semaine, John se lançait à la recherche de coriandre fraîche (6) ce qui l'amenait dans une petite épicerie qui ne payait pas de mine mais qui offrait d'excellents produits frais et notamment, ceux que l'on ne trouvait pas communément dans les grandes surfaces.

John se tenait devant l'étal de légumes. Une étiquette annonçait « cerfeuil tubéreux ». Il se demandait comment se cuisinait cette étrange racine. Apparemment, on pouvait en faire de la purée. Pourquoi pas se dit-il. Il allait mettre quatre des tubercules dans son panier lorsque son téléphone vibra dans sa poche.

Sans grande surprise, John découvrit le _septième_ message de Sherlock depuis qu'il avait quitté l'appartement, il y avait moins d'une demi-heure de cela.

_Plus d'acide chlorhydrique. _

_SH_

Ah oui, Sherlock expérimentait le temps de digestion d'un cheeseburger dans l'estomac (7). Ce qui expliquait le message n° 5 :

_Passe chez McDonald. Deux cheeseburger. Pas trop frais. _

_SH_

Et le n° 6 :

_Et des frites._

_SH_

John sourit. Pour une fois que Sherlock ne lui demandait pas, entre le lait et le pain, de lui ramener quelques doigts coupés de la morgue !

* * *

Bras chargés, John sortit de l'épicerie. Il allait rejoindre l'arrêt de bus lorsqu'un cri attira son attention. Immédiatement en alerte, John posa ses sacs à terre et jura entre ses dents en portant sa main derrière son dos. Pas de Sig. Evidemment, pourquoi irait-il armé faire les courses ? Décidément Mycroft avait raison, depuis qu'il connaissait Sherlock, Londres était vraiment devenue « un champ de bataille ». Sur ses gardes, il s'engagea dans la petite allée qui jouxtait l'épicerie.

« Hé ! Il y a quelqu'un ici ? Lança t-il, dans l'espoir que le cri qu'il avait entendu soit celui d'un animal fouillant les poubelles.

Malheureusement, ce n'est pas un chat qui fonça sur lui le déséquilibrant mais une forme noire (son esprit pensa immédiatement « Ninja ! ») qui disparut dans la rue principale. John allait se mettre à sa poursuite lorsque le bruit qui l'avait mis en alerte se fit à nouveau entendre. Et cette fois, il le reconnut clairement pour l'avoir souvent entendu en Afghanistan.

Un gémissement tout ce qu'il y avait de plus humain.

Alors que la ruelle commençait à se remplir de curieux, John s'agenouilla près du corps qui était étendu par terre. C'était celui d'un jeune adolescent. La tête froide, il posa un premier diagnostic d'urgentiste. Pas brillant. Une large blessure au nouveau de l'estomac. Arme blanche, identifia immédiatement le médecin militaire en lui. Il ôta son pull et l'appliqua sur la blessure. Il aperçut un éclair blanc. Un os vraisemblablement. Il hurla à l'un des passants qui se tenait debout derrière lui, immobile, à la fois fasciné et dégoûté par la vue du sang :

- Appelez les urgences ! VITE non de dieu ! Puis il se tourna à nouveau vers le gamin. Ses lèvres étaient bleues. Hypovolémie. Non. Non, non et non. Pas ici dans les rues de Londres à moins de trois kilomètres d'un des hôpitaux les mieux équipés de toute la Grande Bretagne ! John refusait que ce gamin meure dans ses bras.

Il renouvela la pression sur la blessure comptant les minutes, les secondes avant qu'enfin, il entende la sirène d'une ambulance quand soudain, le jeune homme lui agrippa le bras et l'attira à lui.

-Le … diadème … berry … il … l'en empêcher, murmura t-il. »

Ses mots étaient presque inaudibles. L'étreinte de sa main se relâcha au moment où les secours s'engouffraient dans la ruelle.

* * *

Greg grimpa quatre à quatre les dix sept marches menant au 221b Baker Street. Oui, il les avait comptées. Depuis le temps qu'il venait ici ! Généralement, c'était avec un crime à élucider. Cette fois, c'était _lui_ qui allait en commettre un. Il entra sans frapper dans l'appartement et pointa le doigt vers sa victime :

« SHERLOCK ! Cria t-il. Je vous donne dix secondes, vous m'entendez, dix, pour vous déconnecter du site de Scotland Yard.

Il claqua des doigts, imperturbable. Et imperturbable, il valait mieux l'être lorsque vous aviez affaire à Sherlock Holmes, foi de Lestrade ! Un Sherlock Holmes qui tapotait sur son ordinateur comme si de rien n'était, en robe de chambre et pied nus, sur le sofa.

Tête en _bas_, sur le sofa, pour être précis.

Greg ferma les yeux et poussa un bruyant soupir. Il fit à nouveau claquer ses doigts et grogna.

-Sherlock …

-Hum … ou quoi Lestrade ? Pour qu'une menace soit efficace, encore faut-il qu'elle soit clairement énoncée. Et donc, hypothétiquement, vous ferez quoi si je ne me déconnecte pas ?

Greg sourit. Il se pencha vers Sherlock et lui murmura.

-Je vais ordonner une petite perquisition. La dernière remonte à quand ? A oui, l'affaire de la femme en rose. Tutututu, c'est si loin tout ça. Et je vais la confier à Anderson. Il n'a pas trop le moral en ce moment, le pauvre.

Sherlock haussa un sourcil (ou il le baissa, vu qu'il était tête en bas …).

-C'est _ça_, votre menace ? Ricana t-il, visiblement pas le moins du monde impressionné.

Il ignora Greg et continua à tapoter sur son foutu ordinateur. Ou plus exactement, il continua à fouiller dans les dossiers de Scotland Yard !

Greg croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Ok. Puisque monsieur voulait jouer au plus fort. Temps de sortir la grosse artillerie. Il sortit son portefeuille de sa poche et en tira une petite carte plastifiée qu'il agita devant le nez de Sherlock.

Un moment décontenancé, le détective fronça les sourcils puis son visage se décomposa.

Ah, pensa Greg, il venait certainement d'identifier le nom sur la carte.

Comme ces diablotins surgissant de leur boite, Sherlock fut sur ses pieds en un instant, tentant d'arracher la carte. Greg, qui avait prévu sa réaction, fut plus rapide.

-Oh non, pas de ça ! Dit-il en la rangeant soigneusement dans son portefeuille.

-Mycroft, grogna Sherlock. Je le savais ! Vous êtes à sa solde.

-Votre frère m'a donné ceci, dit Greg en tapotant la poche ou il avait rangé son portefeuille, pour le contacter en cas d'urgence. Pas le contraire Sherlock. Je ne suis pas à la botte de la famille Holmes.

-Peuh ! Fut la réponse du plus jeune membre de la dite famille.

Sherlock se laissa retomber mollement dans le sofa et reprit son ordinateur, tapotant de plus belle et élicitant un nouveau soupir de la part de Greg.

Sherlock Holmes s'ennuyait. Pas la moindre histoire bizarre, énigmatique ou mystérieuse à lui mettre sous la dent. Et un Sherlock Holmes qui s'ennuyait c'était pire qu'une des sept plaies d'Egypte ! Greg était certain qu'aucun pharaon n'aurait pu faire le poids face à ça.

Mais apparemment, il avait trouvé de quoi occuper son temps parce que depuis ce matin, tous les écrans, les fax et mobiles professionnels de Scotland Yard affichaient un smiley jaune lorsque leur propriétaire les allumait. Un smiley que Greg avait tout de suite reconnu et qui lui souriait sur le mur juste au dessus du sofa sur lequel était allongé Sherlock.

-Où est John ? Fini-il par demander.

Il savait que si le nom de Mycroft ne suffisait pas, John serait son dernier recours. Il était la seule personne qui semblait avoir une réelle influence sur le petit génie qui pour le moment se comportait surtout comme un « petit merdeux ».

-Hummmm …. Il fait les courses.

Sherlock leva une main élégante et fit un geste vers la fenêtre désignant certainement le vaste monde qui s'étendait à l'extérieur des quatre murs protecteurs de Baker Street.

-Ah. Nous sommes mercredi. C'est le jour de Leï, dit Greg.

-Leï ? Demanda Sherlock. Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?

-L'épicier. Leï est le nom du gérant de l'épicerie où John va _tous_ les mercredis, soupira Greg. Depuis plus de six mois. Pas étonnant que -

Il fut interrompu par un texto. Tout en soupirant (sa femme était persuadée qu'il souffrait d'aérophagie. Tu parles ! Il souffrait d'une affection bien plus terrible. Et incurable. La sherlockite. A un stade aigu.) il prit connaissance du message :

_St Bart. Besoin de vêtements de rechange. Et d'un taxi. _

_Merci !_

_John_

Cette fois, ce furent les sourcils de Greg qui décidèrent d'aller faire un petit tour vers la racine de ses cheveux.

John ? A St Bart ? Et vu la teneur du message, il n'y était pas pour inviter Mike Stamford à boire un pot. Génial. Cette journée, était de pire en pire. Il aurait du rester couché ce matin.

Okay. Ok, ok, ok. Il était un salaud mais aux grands maux, les grands moyens. Ou « quand on est déjà dans la merde, un centimètre de plus ou de moins … »

Greg baissa les yeux vers Sherlock.

Et resta silencieux.

-Quoi ? Demanda Sherlock que le silence de Greg rendit soudainement suspicieux.

-Rien, répondit Greg en feignant l'inquiétude. Je … je dois y aller. Une urgence.

-Une urgence ? Quelle urgence.

-Ça va aller Sherlock. Rien de grave, j'en suis sûr.

Voilà, il avait ferré son poisson. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à le ferrer doucement …

Il tourna le dos à Sherlock pour sortir lorsque ce dernier l'attrapa par le bras.

Sherlock le fixa intensément, yeux plissés. En plein travail de déduction, pensa Greg. Allez, allez, plus vite. Fais marcher tes fameuses petites cellules, déduit que …

-… c'est John. Il y a un problème avec John, lâcha soudain Sherlock.

Greg hocha la tête et lui tendit son téléphone portable. Sherlock lu le message de John et le lui rendit.

-Attendez-moi, dit juste Sherlock.»

Et bingo, pensa Greg en voyant le jeune homme disparaître dans sa chambre.

Greg n'aimait pas manipuler les gens comme ça. Et surtout pas ceux qu'il considérait comme ses amis mais il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser Sherlock « fucking » Holmes s'amuser avec le réseau informatique de Scotland Yard !

Le pire dans tout ça, c'était que John allait lui en vouloir à mort d'avoir prévenu Sherlock. S'il avait essayé de joindre Greg et pas Sherlock, ç'avait certainement été pour ne pas inquiéter ce dernier.

* * *

Le trajet jusqu'à St Bart se fit dans le silence total.

C'était un peu effrayant. John avait déjà raconté à Greg que Sherlock pouvait rester silencieux pendant des jours mais c'était la première fois qu'il était témoin de cet étrange mutisme.

Sherlock n'avait pas quitté des yeux l'écran de son téléphone portable, tapotant et cliquant, surfant certainement sur le web. Greg espérait que cette petite merveille de technologie n'était pas équipée du même virus qui avait infecté le réseau de Scotland Yard, sinon, il aurait fait tout ça pour rien.

« Nous y voilà, annonça t-il à l'entrée du parking de l'hôpital.

C'était un peu débile comme annonce vu que Sherlock passait le plus clair de son temps entre Baker Street ET St Bart, pas de risque pour qu'il ne reconnaisse pas l'imposante bâtisse abritant l'hôpital mais Greg en avait assez de ce silence pesant. Ça le rendait franchement nerveux.

Sherlock ne daigna pas lui répondre et attendit à peine que le moteur ait cessé de tourner pour sortir de la voiture. D'un pas ferme et rapide, il se dirigea vers les urgences.

-SHERLOCK ! Nondedieu … il ne pourrait pas m'attendre cet idiot, grogna Greg. »

Il récupéra le sac de sport qui se trouvait dans son coffre et courut après le jeune homme.

* * *

Lorsque Greg arriva à l'accueil des urgences, Sherlock avait déjà provoqué quelques dégâts.

Le détective se tenait devant une infirmière d'une cinquantaine d'années dont l'épais chignon gris avait connu de meilleurs jours.

« Non jeune homme, vous n'avez pas le droit d'entrer dans les salles d'examen.

Sherlock devait bien faire deux têtes de plus qu'elle et il utilisait clairement sa taille pour essayer de l'intimider.

-Je suis son meilleur ami. Vous _devez_ me laisser passer, grogna t-il, dents serrées.

-Oh ! Mais ça change tout, répondit l'infirmière.

Un large sourire apparut sur son visage et Greg vit Sherlock se détendre. Le visage du détective affichait lui aussi un petit sourire, celui qui disait « je vous l'avais bien dit, j'ai toujours raison, alors maintenant laissez-moi passer ».

Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque le petit bout de femme planta une liasse de documents dans les mains de Sherlock.

-Vous allez pouvoir remplir la paperasse, annonça l'infirmière. Etat civil, Numéro de sécurité sociale … un jeu d'enfant pour son « meilleur ami » n'est-ce pas ?

Elle tourna le dos à Sherlock pour s'occuper d'autres personnes, le laissant planté devant l'entrée, médusé.

La tentation était trop forte et Greg n'avait jamais su résister aux tentations. Aucune volonté disait toujours sa femme.

_CLIC !_

Sherlock se tourna, furieux, vers l'origine du bruit au combien reconnaissable.

Greg haussa les épaules.

-Désolé, mais votre tête … je promets de ne pas diffuser cette photo et notamment de ne pas la montrer à Donovan ou à Anderson à condition que vous promettiez de ne plus jamais vous introduire dans le système informatique de Scotland Yard ? »

Vexé comme un pou, Sherlock l'ignora et s'installa sur une des chaises de la salle d'attente pour examiner les documents que l'infirmière lui avait donnés.

Greg sourit. Sherlock était certainement la personne la plus brillante qu'il connaisse mais il se comportait régulièrement comme un gamin gâté. Et boudeur, s'il devait en croire la petite moue que faisait Sherlock.

* * *

Ils étaient là depuis une vingtaine de minutes lorsqu'un interne, nez plongé dans ses papiers les appela.

« Docteur Newitt, dit-il en serrant la main de Greg.

-Inspecteur Lestrade de Scotland Yard, lui répondit Greg.

-Oh oui, le docteur Watson m'a dit qu'il vous attendait. Etes-vous aussi en charge de l'homicide ?

-Un homicide, quel homicide ? Demanda abruptement Sherlock qui avait à peine daigné saluer le médecin.

-Euh, l'adolescent. Celui qui a été amené ici en même temps que le docteur Watson. Il est décédé il y a une heure. Hémorragie. Et … vous êtes ?

-… pressé, répondit juste Sherlock qui poussa pratiquement le médecin pour entrer dans la salle d'examen.

-Pardon ! S'offusqua l'interne qui se tourna ensuite vers Greg. Mais … c'est un de vos collègues ?

-Un collègue ? Euh, non, un ami, répondit Greg. Mais je dois dire qu'il y a des jours où je lui botterais volontiers les fesses, grommela t-il en entrant dans la salle d'examen. »

* * *

Sherlock lâcha un soupir de soulagement en apercevant John debout près de la table d'examen.

« Debout » c'était bien, « debout » c'était plus que bien, c'était parfait. « Debout » voulait dire pas de traumas graves. Sauf que … le regard de Sherlock s'arrêta sur les mains de John.

« Sherlock ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu … HE ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Sherlock avait soulevé la chemise de nuit – blanche, en fin grain tissé, inadéquate contre le froid qui régnait dans la salle d'examen. Aucune blessure mais alors …

Sherlock agrippa les mains de John.

-Tes ongles. Il y a du sang sous tes ongles.

-Oh. Oui, j'ai pris une douche mais … Sherlock. Sherlock ? Ce n'est pas le mien Sherlock, ce n'est pas mon sang.

-Apparemment non, soupira juste Sherlock, yeux clos.

-Euh, tout va bien ici ? fit une voix derrière lui.

-Greg ! S'exclama John.

-John, heureux de voir que tout va bien et non, je n'ai pas oublié !

Le lieutenant tenait un sac de sport dans les mains. Il le posa sur la table d'examen.

-Pas grand-chose la dedans, j'en ai peur. Un sweat et un jogging.

-Ce sera parfait dit John qui avait pris le sac. La police a collecté mes vêtements. Même ma veste, soupira t-il.

-C'est la procédure, répondit Greg avec un petit haussement d'épaules désolé. Euh, vous pouvez nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé ?

-Je venais de terminer les courses et … j'ai entendu du bruit, un cri dans l'allée derrière l'épicerie.

-Ah, je vois, vous avez joué les bons samaritains.

John ne répondit pas. Il avait le visage pâle et ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Il frissonna. Etat de choc pensa immédiatement Sherlock.

-Tiens, mets ça sur toi, dit-il abruptement.

Il posa son manteau sur les épaules de John.

-Il fait un froid terrible ici, grogna t-il. Pas étonnant qu'il y ait autant de gens malades qui sortent de l'hôpital que de gens qui y entrent.

John lui sourit mais ne dit rien. Il se pelotonna dans le manteau qui avait gardé la chaleur de Sherlock.

-Il est mort dans mes bras, murmura t-il. Je n'ai rien pu faire et pendant un moment, je …

John ne termina pas sa phrase mais Sherlock devina aisément ce que John allait dire Pendant un moment, il s'était cru là-bas en Afghanistan et le corps de cet adolescent avait été celui d'un soldat.

-Sale affaire, maugréa Greg. Et plutôt étonnant. Le quartier est plutôt chic. Les petits voyous y sont rares. Surtout en plein jour.

-J'ai besoin d'avoir accès au dossier préliminaire, dit soudain Sherlock.

-QUOI ! Pas question, répondit Greg. Et puis, je ne sais même pas qui est en charge de cette affaire, bon sang !

-Vous oubliez, Lieutenant, que je n'ai pas besoin de votre autorisation pour accéder aux dossier de Scotland yard.

Lestrade leva les yeux au ciel

-Oh oui, je le sais. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que j'ignore qui est en charge de ce dossier et que –

-Lieutenant Asma Jahangir, fit une voix féminine derrière eux. Je suis l'inspecteur en charge de l'enquête sur cet homicide. »

* * *

Le Lieutenant Jahangir était une femme énergique d'une quarantaine d'années.

« Bien, je crois que nous sommes tous du « milieu », si je puis dire, je ne vois donc aucune raison de ne pas vous en dire un peu plus sur ce que nous savons de cette affaire, c'est à dire, je le crains, pas grand-chose. Le jeune homme qui est décédé peu de temps après son admission à St Bart était Arthur Holder.

-Holder ? Ce nom ne m'est pas inconnu, dit Lestrade.

-Alexander Holder, actionnaire majoritaire de la Swiss Bank, répondit Sherlock.

Jahangir hocha la tête.

-C'était son fils, expliqua t-elle. Il avait 16 ans. En fait, il en aurait eu 17 dans quelques semaines. Rien n'explique ce qu'il faisait dans le quartier. Il aurait du être au lycée. Monsieur Holder est arrivé il y a quelques minutes. Avec évidemment le lot de « journaleux » qui se complaisent à renifler les scandales et autres drames vécus par les célébrités. Les Holder sont une famille en vue. Les seuls éléments dont nous disposons sont ceux que nous a fournis le docteur Watson : un attaquant mâle, d'environ 1,80 m, vêtu de noir et ces mystérieuses paroles prononcées juste avant que -

-Il a dit quelque chose avant de mourir ? S'étonna Lestrade.

-Juste quelques mots qui n'ont pas grand sens. Il est question d'un diadème de Béryls et « d'empêcher » quelqu'un de faire quelque chose, répondit Jahangir. Docteur Watson ?

John, toujours emmitouflé dans le manteau de Sherlock, leva la tête vers le Lieutenant.

-Oui. C'est ça. Du moins c'est ce que j'ai compris.

-Hummmm, fit juste Sherlock. Et l'arme utilisée ?

-Une arme blanche. L'urgentiste que j'ai interrogé dit que la blessure était très large, selon lui, c'est un couteau de chasse qui a du être utilisé.

Le téléphone de Jahangir sonna et elle s'excusa auprès des trois hommes pour y répondre. Elle sortit de la salle d'examen.

-John ? est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Greg à son ami.

-Oui … non. Il n'avait que 16 ans Greg. 16 !

John soupira.

Greg posa la main sur son épaule.

-Vous devriez vous changer. Nous allons vous laisser. N'est-ce pas Sherlock ?

John hocha la tête et se tourna vers Sherlock.

-Tu … tu prends l'affaire ? Demanda t-il. C'est sans doute juste un vol qui aura mal tourné, je sais que ce n'est pas franchement passionnant mais -

Sherlock l'interrompit avec sa brusquerie habituelle.

-Evidemment que je prends cette affaire John. Elle est plus que prometteuse ! Un diadème et … des béryls ? Pourquoi des béryls John ? Plus personne n'use cette dénomination pour les pierres précieuses. On parle directement d'aigue-marine ou d'émeraude (8) mais non, ici, il s'agit d'un diadème de « béryls ». Pourquoi béryls John ? C'est -

-Sherlock, le coupa John d'une voix fatiguée.

Sherlock stoppa net sa tirade. Son regard alla de Lestrade (qui bras croisés sur la poitrine lui lançait un regard noir) à John.

-Quoi ? Grogna Sherlock conscient d'avoir une fois encore commis un impair mais irrité d'être incapable de l'identifier. Les bonnes manières et autres arrangements sociaux étaient d'un tel ennui. Qui pourrait avoir le moindre envie de les étudier ?

-… Merci de prendre cette enquête, finit John.

-Euh, oui, c'est … c'est … balbutia Sherlock soudainement gêné (saleté de convenances auxquelles il ne comprenait rien ! Elles étaient un frein inacceptable à son formidable intellect). Ahem, c'est … c'est normal.

Puis il sortit brusquement de la salle d'examen.

Greg siffla.

-Et bien, dit-il à John, un sourire moqueur au visage, c'est moins dramatique et impressionnant lorsqu'il fait ce genre de sortie, sans son fichu manteau, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

John et Greg éclatèrent de rire simultanément.

* * *

Sherlock fonça dans la salle d'attente. Il avait besoin d'en savoir plus sur la victime. Sur sa famille aussi. Et il faudrait qu'il se rendre sur les lieux du drame. Oh et qu'il pense à demander à Molly de lui envoyer les résultats de l'autopsie.

Son cerveau était en ébullition !

« Monsieur Holmes ?

Il fit un geste de la main, ordonnant à la voix qui le troublait dans ses réflexions de se taire.

Où en était-il ? Ah oui, Molly. Il lui demanderait aussi de lui sortir le corps. On ne savait jamais, il pourrait peut-être voir quelque chose qui aurait échappé au légiste.

-Euh, monsieur Holmes …

-QUOI ! hurla Sherlock exaspéré.

Deux personnes se tenaient devant lui. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années que Sherlock analysa en quelques secondes d'observation.

Né en suisse, école privée, veuf, propriétaire de trois persans (dont une femelle), ne monte plus à cheval depuis son intervention à la hanche, ruban rouge et bleu, chevalier de l'ordre de St Michel et St George.

Alexander Holder.

-Monsieur Holder, dit le Lieutenant Jahangir en jetant à Sherlock un regard qui lui promettait « je vous revaudrais ça ! », je vous présente le détective –

-« Consultant » détective, corrigea automatiquement Sherlock.

-… Sherlock Holmes, termina Jahangir.

Holder fixa un long moment Sherlock. Aucun des deux hommes ne fit mine de vouloir serrer la main de l'autre.

-J'ai entendu parler de vous, dit finalement Holder, par Sébastian Wilkes. Vous allez retrouver le meurtrier de mon fils. Mon secrétaire vous fera parvenir un chèque dès demain.

Puis il leur tourna le dos.

Avant que Jahangir ait pu dire quoique ce soit, Sherlock répondit sèchement :

-Non.

Holder s'immobilisa puis se tourna à nouveau vers eux.

-Pardon ?

-J'ai dit non. Gardez votre _argent_ Monsieur Holder, répondit Sherlock sur un ton méprisant.

-Vous refusez de vous charger de l' affaire ?

Sherlock haussa un sourcil.

-Non. Je choisis mes clients monsieur Holder et dans cette affaire, mon client est le docteur John Watson.

Holder fronça les sourcils.

-Watson ? Qui est cette personne ?

-C'est le nom de la personne qui a trouvé votre fils monsieur, dit Jahangir. Le docteur Watson. Il a tenté de le sauver mais -

-Et il vous paye combien ? Demanda Holder interrompant le lieutenant.

Sherclock sourit et se pencha vers le banquier.

-Oh, un prix exorbitant, monsieur Holder, un prix que vous ne pourrez jamais rêver d'égaler. Il m'offre ce qu'il y a de plus précieux.

-Vraiment ? Sourit Holder. Et quel est ce .. prix ?

-Le prix de l'amitié.

Cette fois, le sourire de Holder se figea et pour la première fois depuis le début de cette étrange entrevue, Sherlock entrevit le père blessé. Mais le masque fut vite rétabli.

-L'amitié ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, s'emporta Holder. Vous –

-Oh Papa ! Fit une voix féminine les interrompant.

Une jeune femme se tenait là.

Mary Holder, identifia immédiatement Sherlock. La jeune femme était d'une grande beauté, blonde, yeux vert, élancée, racée et élégante.

Mannequin, enfant d'un premier mariage, élevée à Londres.

-Papa est-ce que c'est vrai ? Demanda t-elle. Dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai ? Arthur est … PAPA DIS MOI QUE C'EST FAUX !

La jeune femme était au bord de l'hystérie.

-Viens par ici mon ange, dit Holder en prenant sa fille dans ses bras. Ah, George, vous êtes venu. Merci.

Un jeune homme se tenait en effet aux côté de Mary Holder.

Vieille noblesse, aime la chasse, oisif, analysa Sherlock.

Toute la famille fit un cercle autour de Mary l'aidant à s'asseoir. Ils ignorèrent rapidement Sherlock et l'inspecteur Jahangir.

-Vous êtes toujours comme ça ? Demanda cette dernière à Sherlock.

-Comme quoi ? soyez un peu plus précise.

-Et bien comme ça, répéta t-elle. A la limite de l'impolitesse. Pour ne pas dire d'un manque totale d'empathie ?

-Oui, répondit juste Sherlock. »

* * *

John était seul dans la salle d'examen. Greg était parti lui chercher un thé. Il savait que c'était les effets du choc mais il espérait que ça allait le réchauffer un peu. Il s'était changé mais avait décidé de garder le manteau de Sherlock. Un peu juste au niveau des épaules mais carrément trop grand … et bien pour tout le reste.

Il soupira. Quelle journée …

« Euh, bonjour, fit une petite voix. Vous êtes le docteur Watson ?

Une jeune femme se tenait là. Une superbe jeune femme.

-Euh, oui. Et … excusez moi mais vous êtes ?

-Oh, je suis Mary Holder, la grande sœur d'Arthur. Je … je voulais vous parler de … de ces derniers instants. Je voulais savoir si … si il avait dit quoique ce soit … si …

Elle éclata immédiatement en sanglots. Etat de choc oublié, John approcha la jeune fille et posa ses bras autour d'elle puis il s'installa avec elle sur la table d'examen.

-Je suis désolé, lui dit il.

Elle leva vers lui des yeux brouillés de larmes.

-Est-ce qu'il a dit quelque chose ? Murmura t-elle.

-Euh, oui mais … cela n'avait pas grand sens. La police dit que –

-Oh, dites moi ? Je vous en prie.

John fronça les sourcils. l'insistance de la jeune femme lui paraissait étrange mais lorsqu'un être aimé vous quitte, surtout dans des conditions aussi soudaines et violentes, on veut tout savoir de ses derniers moments.

-Il a parlé d'un diadème de béryls. Votre frère était-il en relation avec … euh, des receleurs de bijoux ? Ou tout simplement, un joaillier ? Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi il aurait dit ça ?

La jeune ferma les yeux et soupira.

-Diadème, béryls. Oui, je vois, dit-elle en se dégageant de l'étreinte de John. Ça change tout, dit-elle en rejetant une longue mèche de cheveux blond dans son dos. Désolée docteur, ajouta t-elle avec un petit sourire, mais je préfère ne prendre aucun risque.

-« Désolée » ? Mais, qu'est-ce que …

John stoppa net lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de froid et pointu juste contre son cou.

-Je vous présente George, dit la jeune fille qui ne présentait plus aucun signe de tristesse. Il adore jouer avec tout ce qui coupe, tranche, déchire … Levez-vous, ajouta t-elle sèchement.

John obtempéra.

Le changement intervenu était incroyable. Il n'avait plus devant lui une jeune femme abattue par le chagrin mais une femme froide et sûre d'elle.

-Et maintenant ? Demanda George qui tenait toujours son couteau contre la gorge de John.

-Maintenant … maintenant, nous allons faire un petit tour sur le toit. Je suis certaine que la vue y est superbe mais … une chute est si vite arrivée.

John pâlit.

Mary s'approcha de lui avec le sourire du chat qui a mangé le canari.

-Vous être un ancien combattant. Cette terrible affaire aura réveillé un ancien trauma et boum, vous aurez sauté du toit. Les journaux sont plein de ces malheureuses histoires … nous devrions être plus attentifs à nos soldats courageux. J'en parlerai à papa, il fera un donation à l'association des anciens combattants.

-Vous … vous avez tué votre propre frère ? Balbutia John. Un gamin de 16 ans ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien vous avoir fait ! S'emporta t-il.

-Oh non, pas moi, répondit juste Mary toujours souriante.

Le couteau entama la peau de John juste sous son oreille droite et il laissa échapper un petit cri étranglé.

-Doucement doc', murmura George, ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on parle aux dames. Un peu de respect.

Puis il se tourna vers Mary.

-Pour le suicide, lui dit-il ça ne fonctionnera pas. Le docteur Watson est quelqu'un de célèbre. Il travaille avec un détective. J'ai lu qu'il avait été kidnappé par des trafiquants. Des chinois. Personne ne croira jamais à la thèse du suicide. C'est un dur à cuir.

Mary fit une grimace mais cette dernière fut bien vite remplacée par un sourire.

-Oh, je crois que j'ai l'idée parfaite. Toute cette violence … oui, vous avez basculé du côté « obscur ». Vous avez fini par craquer et vous avez kidnappé une pauvre et innocente jeune femme qui ne doit la vie sauve qu'à l'intervention du fils de Sir Georges Burnwell sénior.

-Idée géniale, surenchérit le futur sauveur. Enfin un rôle à ma mesure. Tueur, c'est vraiment trop … _vulgaire_.

Tueur ? pensa John.

-C'est vous … c'est vous qui avez tué Arthur, lâcha t-il soudain.

-Bien sûr que c'est moi qui l'ai exécutée cette petite fouine. Il fourrait son nez partout.

John ne répondit rien. Bouche ouverte, il fixait la jeune femme devant lui. Cinglés, ces deux jeunes étaient complètement cinglés !

-Personne ne croira que j'ai essayé de vous kidnapper, c'est ridicule, finit-il par dire ce qui énerva Georges et lui valut une nouvelle entaille cette fois au niveau de la gorge. Pas très loin de la jugulaire. Et si j'ai des blessures sur le corps, continua t-il, cela ne fera qu'éveiller leurs soupçons.

-Hum, non, je ne crois pas, je pourrai toujours dire que je me suis défendue. Nous allons sortir d'ici et prendre ma voiture.

-Ah oui, et comment allez-vous réussir ce miracle ? Demanda John. Les gens dans le couloir vont vous voir, vous savez.

Mary ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de lui sourire.

* * *

Le Lieutenant Jahangir s'installa auprès de Sherlock qui feuilletait le rapport préliminaire du pathologiste. Rien de bien intéressant. Il soupira. Peut-être qu'une recherche Internet …

« … en salle de repos avec son fiancé, disait Jahangir. Elle leur a fait une belle crise de larme.

… pourrait lui donner quelques indices. Voyons. Ah, Interpol. Oui, voleurs de bijoux internationaux. Et des béryls, pourquoi des béryls ?

-… elle est pressentie pour être la future Egérie Burberry, continuait Jahangir. Personnellement, je la trouve trop mince. Ces gamines ne mangent-elles donc jamais ?

Et … Burberry ? Quoi ? Sherlock leva les yeux de son Iphone.

-Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire ? Demanda t-il abruptement.

-Mary Holder. Ils ont du l'installer dans une salle et la mettre sous calmant.

-Non, pas ça, s'énerva Sherlock, après … quelque chose sur le Berry ?

-Oh ! Non, pas le Berry, rit le lieutenant, « Burberry », vous savez, la marque de vêtements de luxe ?

Non Sherlock ne savait pas et il s'en fichait éperdument, ce n'était pas ça qui l'intéressait.

-La marque au tartan ? Comment pouvez ne pas la connaître ! S'exclama Jahangir. Ils font comme toutes ces grandes marques de luxe, L'Oréal, Dior et choisisse une « égérie » qui représente leur marque pendant une saison ou fait la promotion d'un parfum. C'est un peu comme la consécration pour une jeune mannequin et –

-Ou un couronnement, dit soudain Sherlock qui venait de se lever. VOUS ! Dit-il en désignant le lieutenant de la main, allez vérifier que Mary Holder est toujours dans sa chambre.

-Euh, Sherlock fut une voix familière derrière lui. John, n'est pas avec vous ? Je le cherche partout.

Sherlock fit volte face. Lestrade se tenait là, un gobelet de thé à la main.

-Oh non, dit juste Sherlock qui faillit le renverser dans sa précipitation pour sortir de la salle d'attente.

-Sherlock ! SHERLOCK ! Mais quelle mouche le pique ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Jahnagir. Je dois dire ne pas avoir tout suivi. Il m'a donné l'ordre de vérifier si Mary Holder était toujours dans sa chambre. L' « ordre » ! Répéta t-elle éberluée.

-Mary qui ? Oh peu importe grommela Greg, vous allez m'expliquer ça en chemin.

-En chemin pour où ?

-La chambre de cette Mary. Si Sherlock Holmes vous dit de faire quelque chose, vous le faites, vous posez les questions après. »

* * *

Lestrade et Jahangir trouvèrent Sherlock dans la salle de contrôle des caméras de surveillance de l'hôpital.

« Marie Holder et son fiancé, George Burnwell, ont disparu, annonça Lestrade. Sherlock, est-ce que vous allez nous expliquer ce qui se passe ?

Sherlock, concentré, tapotait sur un des ordinateurs de contrôle.

-Pas le temps, pas le temps … ah ! Je les ai !

Greg poussa un soupir.

-Euh, il est toujours comme ça ? Demanda Jahangir.

-Oui … non, enfin, disons que c'est pire lorsque John est impliqué. Allez, venez. »

* * *

John était furieux. Et vaguement honteux.

Il était littéralement ficelé comme un dindonneau . Après l'avoir bâillonné, les deux jeunes gens l'avaient poussé … Dans un bac à linge sale !

Ouch.

Ah, ils venaient de descendre une … re ouch, non deux marches.

Génial.

« Nous y sommes docteur fit une voix au-dessus de lui. Pas de bêtise ou sinon George vous dessine un joli sourire au niveau de l'estomac. Comme ce pauvre, pauvre Arthur.

John frissonna. Et dire que c'était Sherlock que l'on prenait pour un psychopathe ? Il détestait son frère mais John était certain que si quelqu'un faisait le moindre mal à Mycroft, la terre ne serait pas assez grande pour qu'il puisse échapper à la furie de Sherlock. Mary elle, avait fait assassiner le sien. Un gamin de 16 ans. Et John ne savait toujours pas pourquoi.

Ce qu'il savait en revanche, c'était que ce que lui avait dit le jeune Arthur avant de mourir avait un sens et incriminait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, Mary et George.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi Arthur Holder était mort mais il savait pourquoi lui, il devait mourir.

Il était un témoin gênant.

Cliché, dirait certainement Sherlock.

Un Sherlock qui mettait son temps à déchiffrer cette foutue énigme !

Soudain, son « véhicule » bascula et il se retrouva face contre terre. George le saisit sous les bras et le releva puis il lui ôta le bâillon. Comme il avait utilisé une paire de drap comme « ficelle », il dut utiliser son couteau pour les couper. Il ne fit pas de très grande précaution et John se retrouva rapidement avec de nouvelle coupures.

« Remets-lui le manteau sur les épaules et laisse ses mains attachées, dit Mary. Ma voiture est dans le parking, derrière les urgences. Tu iras la chercher pendant que je garde notre … kidnappeur.

John décida une fois encore de raisonner les deux jeunes gens.

-Ça ne marchera pas, quoique vous fassiez. Ils sauront que je n'ai rien fait.

Mary Soupira.

-George, peux tu convaincre ce cher docteur de se taire s'il te plaît ?

George sourit.

-Avec plaisir ma chérie, après tout, il a essayé de te kidnapper. Il mérite d'être puni n'est-ce pas ?»

Et John se retrouve courbé en deux sur le pavé, tenant son estomac.

Ouch. Bel uppercut. Ça avait fait un mal de chien. Correction, ça faisait un mal de chien.

George revint avec la voiture. John pensait qu'il allait faire le voyage, quel que soit l'endroit où ils voulaient l'emmener, dans le coffre de la voiture mais Mary se planta devant lui et lui ordonna de monter à l'avant.

« A … à la place du chauffeur ? Balbutia John.

Mary leva les yeux au ciel.

-Mais oui, espèce d'idiot. Au moins comme ça, je suis sûre que vous ne tenterez rien de stupide et puis vos empreintes seront sur le volant. Allez montez, dépêchez-vous.

Autour d'eux, les gens allaient et venaient leur prêtant peu d'attention mais les deux jeunes gens étaient de plus en plus nerveux.

-Euh … je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, dit John.

-Montez, ou je vous coupe une oreille grogna Georges.

-Okay mais, vous ne pourrez pas dire que je ne vous ai pas prévenu.

John s'installa au volant et Mary était derrière lui. George s'assis devant à côté de John.

-Allez, démarrez, lui dit Mary. Nous allons faire une petite visite guidée de Londres.

John se racla la gorge et mit le contact puis il appuya sur l'accélérateur … et cala.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? S'emporta George. Démarrez ou la prochaine fois, c'est pas mon poing que je vous planterai dans le bide, compris.

John ferma les yeux et pria tous les dieux et déesses qu'il connaissait pour que cette fois, la voiture démarre.

La voiture démarra et se mit à rouler … à deux à l'heure.

-C'est quoi votre problème ? Roulez bon sang. On devrait vraiment reprendre leur permis aux personnes de plus de 40 ans, grommela Mary.

Plus de 40 ans ! Il en avait à peine 37. Ok. Là, c'était trop. Ils voulaient qu'il aille plus vite ? et bien, il allait aller plus vite !

Et John accéléra.

Ce fut si brutal qu'il entendit Mary crier derrière lui.

Toute cette folie allait s'arrêter ici et maintenant, pensa John.

Au sens littéral du terme.

Il prit la direction de la sortie du parking.

* * *

Arrivé dehors, Sherlock entendit juste le crissement des pneus sur l'asphalte juste avant un terrible bruit de métal suivi presque immédiatement par des cris.

Un coupé sport rouge avait percuté de plein fouet l'un des piliers de l'entrée du parking. Le pare-brise était complètement brisé et un corps avait été éjecté de l'habitacle. La personne avait manifestement oublié de mettre sa ceinture.

Des dizaines de personnes en blouse blanche, vraisemblablement du personne médical, courraient vers la voiture.

Sherlock ouvrit la porte du côté conducteur. Il s'agenouilla lentement et, d'une main tremblante, vérifia le pouls du conducteur. Il poussa un long soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il sentit les battements réguliers et fort sous ses doigts.

« SHERLOK ! Cria Lestrade. Sherlock mais qu'est-ce que … non de dieu ! C'est John ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là-dedans ? Et … ça, qui est-ce ?

-C'est Mary Holder répondit Jahangir d'une voix blanche. Mon dieu … mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? »

Sherlock ne leur répondit pas. Sa main serrée autour du poignet de John, il enregistrait, un à un, les battements de cœur qu'il pouvait sentir battre régulièrement sous sa paume.

* * *

« Bon et bien cette fois votre ami s'en tire un peu moins bien, leur annonça le docteur Newitt. Il a une facture de la clavicule, des ecchymoses un peu partout sur le corps et des coupures, superficielles, sur le visage ainsi qu'une légère commotion cérébrale. Je lui avait recommandé du repos pas une petite course de rodéo avec une voiture de sport ! S'indigna le médecin.

-Lestrade, grogna Sherlock, sortez-moi cet idiot de là si vous ne voulez pas que je lui casse le nez.

Newitt blémit.

-Par-pardon ? Est-ce que vous me menacez ?

-John Watson a été victime d'une tentative d'enlèvement ! cria Sherlock. Il n'était pas dans cette voiture pour le plaisir.

-Pas de problème docteur, intervint Greg. Nous vous remercions de nous avoir tenu au courant de l'état du docteur Watson. Monsieur Holmes est euh, très affecté par tout ce qui vient de se passer. Ne prêtez pas attention à lui.

Newitt fronça les sourcils et soupira.

-Le docteur Watson pourra sortir dans 48 heures à condition qu'il ne sorte pas de sa chambre cette fois et qu'il suive mes indications.

Puis il sortit, laissant Lestrade et Sherlock seuls. Lestrade se laissa tomber dans une des chaises de la salle d'attente.

-Bon sang, maugréa t-il, quelle putain de saleté de journée de merde.

Sherlock haussa un sourcil méprisant en sa direction.

-Vraiment Lestrade, c'est tout ce que vous êtes capable de trouver. Quel manque total d'imagination.

-La ferme Sherlock, grogna Greg. Je sais que je vais le regretter dès que j'entendrais le ton condescendant sur lequel vous allez me répondre mais je dois quand même poser la question : comment pouvez vous affirmer que John n'est pas monté volontairement dans cette voiture ? Il aurait pu être sur une piste. Et comme il est comme vous et qu'une fois sur deux, il oublie de prévenir les autorités compétentes …

-Parce que, Inspecteur, John, ne sait pas conduire.

Lestarde cligna un instant des yeux. Sans doute avait-il mal entendu.

-Quoi ?

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel.

-John ne sait pas conduire. Il n'a jamais pris de leçon de conduite et le peu qu'il sait, c'est moi qui lui ai montré lors de notre petite virée dans le Dartmoor.

-John n'a pas le permis. John watson. _Ce_ John Watson dit Greg en désignant la porte de la chambre de leur ami.

-Arrêtez de vous répéter comme un vulgaire perroquet, répondit Sherlock exaspéré.

-Bonsoir messieurs, dit l'inspecteur Jahangi en entrant dans la salle d'attente. Comment va le docteur Watson ? Demanda t-elle.

-Il ne sait pas conduire, répondit automatique Lestrade.

-Pardon ? Euh, je ne comprends pas -

-Il a une fracture de la clavicule, une commotion cérébrale et de multiples contusions, je dirais donc qu'il ne va pas très bien, l'interrompit Sherlock. C'est généralement pour ça qu'on est dans un hôpital, grommela t-il en lançant à l'inspecteur un regard qui disait « mais comment peut-on être aussi stupide ? ».

-Oh. Désolée.

Elle soupira.

-Cette histoire est une des plus incroyables que j'ai jamais suivie (ce qui provoqua bien évidemment un petit ricanement de la part de Sherlock. La jeune femme fit mine de l'ignorer et continua). Mary Holder est morte. Sur le coup apparemment. George Burnwell n'a pas encore repris connaissance mais nous avons trouvé sur lui une arme, un couteau de chasse. Les experts nous dirons si c'est celui qui a servi à tuer Arthur Holder. Je vais être honnête avec vous, je suis complètement dans le brouillard dans cette affaire.

Greg vint au secours de sa collègue.

-Asseyez-vous, lui dit-il se mettant dans le rôle habituellement tenu par John. Sherlock, vous voulez bien nous expliquer ?

Sherlock fit une grimace et se lança.

-Il n'y a jamais eu de diadème et encore moins de béryls. Les paroles d'un mourant ne sont pas toujours à prendre au sens « littéral ». Le diadème par exemple. Arthur parlait de la consécration de sa sœur, ce fameux contrat pour devenir la représentante de cette marque célèbre. Pour l'avez dit vous-même inspecteur. Une « consécration ». Un diadème. Peut-être est-ce une expression que Mary Holder a utilisée avec son frère pour désigner ce qui aurait été un tournant important dans sa carrière de mannequin .. un « couronnement » en quelque sorte. Quant aux béryls … il n'y en pas. Ce que John a entendu était certainement « berry » suivi de « il ». Berry désigne la marque. Burberry.

-Ok, ça colle mais ça ne nous dit pas pourquoi Mary Holder s'est débarrassée de son frère ? Demanda Jahangir.

-Je me suis un peu renseignée sur ces « égéries », continua Sherlock. Elles doivent être irréprochables. Je n'ai pas trouvé de casier au nom de Mary Holder mais je pense que son frère devait savoir quelque chose sur elle et aura menacé de tout dire. J'ai vérifié le compte bancaire de Mary Holder. Un retrait en espèce de 5 000 livres a été enregistré il y a trois jours. Je ne serai pas surpris que cet argent réapparaisse très prochainement. Ils ont du se fixer rendez-vous dans la ruelle pour l'échange.

-Vous … vous croyez que son frère la faisait chanter ? Un ado de 16 ans ! S'exclama Lestrade.

-Ça ce sera à vous de le prouver inspecteur. Pour ma part, cette affaire est close.

Sherlock se leva et entra dans la chambre de John.

-Euh, j'hésite à poser la question mais … comment a-t-il fait pour vérifier le casier judiciaire de Mary Holder ? Demanda Jahangir. »

Le visage de Greg se décomposa puis il grogna.

Ce petit fouineur s'était encore connecté au réseau de Scotland Yard ! Qui savait ce qu'il y avait désormais sur les écrans des ordinateurs.

* * *

48 heures plus tard, et pas une de plus, John sortait de l'hôpital. Enfin ! Le dicton était vrai : les médecins faisaient les pires patients.

« Bonjour John, dit Greg en entrant dans la chambre du docteur. Vous êtes prêt ?

-Oh que oui, dit John. Je crois que j'allais devenir fou ici.

-Et vous pensez que c'est plus sain de réintégrer le 221b Baker Street. Je crois que j'ai vu un truc bouger dans l'évier … dit Greg en frissonnant.

-Tant que vous n'essayez pas de laver quelque chose dans le dit évier, vous ne craigniez rien, répondit John qui s'installa dans le fauteuil roulant. Je déteste ces trucs là, marmonna t-il.

-Et bien, pour un médecin, vous n'aimez pas beaucoup le milieu hospitalier.

-« Ahaha ». Allez James, roulez !

-Oh et en parlant de rouler. J'ai une proposition à vous faire, dit Greg qui appela l'ascenseur devant lequel il était arrivé.

-Honnête j'espère ?

-« Ahaha » à mon tour … non, je peux, si vous voulez, vous apprendre à conduire, ça peut être utile après tout, et en échange, vous vous arrangez pour que Sherlock arrête de s'introduire dans le système informatique de Scotland Yard.

-Houlà ! Non désolé mais je préfère encore affronter ce qu'il y a dans l'évier de la cuisine, rit John.

-Dégonflé, grogna Greg. N'empêche entre Sherlock qui ne fait pas la différence entre la lune et le soleil et vous qui ne faites pas la différence entre le frein et l'accélérateur (9), quelle équipe de choc !

-La meilleure, Greg, la meilleure et -»

Son portable vibra.

_N'oublie pas l'acide c__hlorhydrique_

SH

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, un second texto arriva :

_En revanche, j'ai trouvé de la coriandre._

_SH_

John sourit.

Oui, la meilleure des équipes.

Et le meilleur des amis.

**Zi endeuh (un peu chamallow, je l'avoue. M'en fiche : CHAMALLOW POWA !)**

(5) Le Diadème de Béryls est une nouvelle parue en 1892 dans le recueil Les Aventures de Sherlock Holmes. Vous pouvez la lire ici https(deux points)(double slash)fr(point)wikisource(point)org(slash)wiki(slash)Les_Aventures_de_Sherlock_Holmes/Le_Diad%C3%A8me_de_b%C3%A9ryls.

(6) Je ne sais pas si on en trouve facilement à Londres mais dans ma jolie banlieue francilienne, ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser ! Lorsque j'en trouve, je me jette dessus comme Moriarty se jette sur notre pauvre Sherlock (miamslurpyabon).

(7) Et oui, il y a de l'acide chlorhydrique dans notre estomac ! Il est secrété par des cellules spécialisées de la muqueuse de l'estomac et, mélangé au suc gastrique, il permet la digestion des protéines.

(8) Le béryl est une espèce minérale (groupe des silicates). Certains sont opaques d'autres transparents. Les variétés transparentes sont utilisées comme pierres précieuses en joaillerie, il s'agit de l'aigue-marine (bleue) et de l'émeraude (verte en raison de sa teneur en chrome).

(9) Pour information, Martin Freeman n'a jamais pris de cours de conduite de sa vie.


End file.
